Killer Spirit
by AQotL
Summary: Lacey Spencer lives an insane life. Her dad's a fake psychic, her mom's a detective for the SBPD, and now Lacey and her two best friends are on a case of their own - going undercover at a sports camp. Hilarity ensues. DISCONTINUED.
1. Lacey Who?

**Hey Fanfiction readers!**

**Okay, this is my first Psych fanfic, so bear with me here. I've just finished watching all the seasons, so I should be up to date with the story. However, if I get any facts wrong, just let me know.**

**Anyways, I came up with this idea after I watched "Tuesday the 17****th****" last week. That episode inspired this story a little bit, along with the season 1 episode "Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast," which is one of my favorite episodes just because Juliet goes undercover. I generally like things about people going undercover to solve mysteries, probably because I love ****Miss Congeniality****.**

**This story takes place a little bit more than 20 years into the future. I was originally going to write two other stories about how Shawn and Jules finally get together (they sort of serve as prequels to this story), but I decided to write this one first. I just got writer's block from my Bones story, so I decided to write this. The story is told in first person by my OC, Lacey (you will find out her last name at the end of the chapter). There will be two other leading OCs in this story, and one of them will be in this chapter. **

**Note: You may notice that the story switches from past to present tense a little bit. IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT. Lacey is telling the story as if it has just happened to her, but will occasionally throw in her current thoughts as she is telling the story. **

**Spoilers: I don't think there are any spoilers in this chapter. Maybe a little bit about the show in general.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Psych. I only own Lacey and my other OCs.**

**Extended Summary: Lacey's life is crazy. Her parents work for the SBPD, she has a little crush on one of her best friends, and now she has a case of her own – going undercover at a cheerleading camp. **

**Lacey Who?**

I walked calmly into the Santa Barbara Police Station, my Coach high top sneakers squeaking in the marble entryway. Removing my tinted turquoise sunglasses, I waved at the cop at the desk, who smiled and said, "Good afternoon, Lacey."

Yeah, I'm well known around the SBPD, but not because I have an extensive rap sheet. I've never committed a crime in my life, let alone multiple ones. And no, I'm not on the force either. Hey, I'm only seventeen! I've only had my driver's license for a year, and I can't even vote yet, so I'm not a cop.

The truth is, I'm well known around the SBPD because of my parents. My mom is one of the police department's best detectives after being transferred to Santa Barbara a little over 20 years ago. My dad? Well… he's a different story. Let's just say that he's helped the SBPD with cases for about the same amount of time that my mom has.

I continued into the police station, greeting every one of my mom's coworkers as I passed. I passed the chief's office, where I heard Chief Vick arguing with someone. The sound was faint and the window shades were drawn, but I heard the chief say something about a very important case and "four deaths already." Extremely curious, I let my detective instincts take over and pressed my ear up against the door. I got nowhere with that, for a few seconds later I felt something hit my leg and a masculine voice grunt, "Oof!" Next came a loud thump, and I turned to my side to see Detective Buzz McNab lying flat on the floor. I cringed and apologies began flying out of my mouth as I helped Buzz up. Buzz McNab is one of my dad's good friends from the SBPD. He's very kind and caring, but a little bit naïve at times. After over two decades on the force, Buzz was promoted from officer to detective, but that didn't mean he became any tougher. Let's just say that the best analogy for the personality of Buzz McNab is a giant teddy bear.

"Ah, hey Lacey," Buzz said as I pulled him to his feet. "What were you doing there?"

"Ah, um, listening for termites!" I cried, using the first possible explanation I could think of. "Yeah, I was worried that the station might be infested with them. Luckily, I didn't hear any munching on the chief's door. That's good news for her." I plastered a fake smile on my face as I prayed that the naïve side of Buzz would believe my excuse.

He did. "Well, that's good. I was afraid that we might have a termite problem, but I'm glad to hear that we don't."

I discreetly breathed a sigh of relief as Buzz carried on about why he assumed that the station had a termite problem. I'm not as good at on-the-spot explanations and excuses as my dad. He essentially made lying an art. I'm fairly certain that if Chief Vick were the one who caught me listening, I wouldn't have had a chance to explain.

I was pulled back into the conversation when Buzz said, "Well, I think Shane is over there with your parents." I blushed for a second at Buzz's statement. Shane McNab is one of my best friends and Buzz's son. We've known each other our whole lives, and I've always had a little crush on him. Pushing aside my emotions, I thanked Buzz and ran over to my mom's desk, where both of my parents were sitting, arguing animatedly about something.

Noticing Shane leaning up against a pillar next to my mom's desk, a "Get me out of here" expression on his face, I panicked and began fixing my seafoam green tank top. It's my dad's favorite color, though I think that's just because he likes saying it. After checking my breath, I shook out my sleek blond hair and headed over to Shane.

Upon hearing my approach, Shane grabbed my shoulders and pulled me a couple feet away, whimpering, "Save me. Your parents have been arguing about '80s movies for the past half hour."

I groaned as I said, "Again? Well, at least it's not about Gilligan's Island again. Last time, it went on for an hour and forty-five minutes."

We both gave small moans before dropping the conversation. There was an awkward silence between us as my parents continued their argument in the background. I bit my lip as I twirled my hair nervously, while Shane stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. I desperately wished that my other best friend, Bex, was with us to break the awkward silence by saying something stupid like, "Anyone want to play cards?"

I was so thankful a few seconds later when my dad finally looked up and said, "Lacey! When did you get here?" He stood up and I hugged him as I said, "Just a little while ago. What is it with you and '80s movies?"

My dad just laughed while my mom answered, "Sweetie, that's just how he is."

More laughter erupted, and I saw Shane walk away out of the corner of my eye. Slightly disappointed, I grinned and joined my family in some family time at our second home.

A door slammed down the hall, and I heard some incomprehensible mutterings as footsteps marched angrily down the hall toward my mom's desk. "Spencer!" a gruff male voice shouted as the footsteps came closer.

"Yes?" the three of us replied in unison, looking up at our visitor.

He paused, realizing he hadn't specified which one of us he was referring to.

Yeah, that's right – the three of us. I'm Lacey Spencer, daughter of "psychic" Shawn Spencer and Detective Juliet O'Hara Spencer. Our visitor was Head Detective Lassiter, and right behind him was Chief Vick, a large case folder in her arms.

**Well, now we know Lacey's last name. She's Shawn and Jules's daughter!**

**I love Buzz. He's just so sweet. **

**Oh, and a little note: Lacey's friend Bex is Gus's daughter. Her real name is Rebecca, but everyone just calls her Bex.**

**Don't worry, there will be pineapple references later! Probably in the third chapter.**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I'm posting the second chapter with this one, so please read that one too! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Shules forever!**

**AQotL**


	2. A New Case

**Hey Fanfiction readers!**

**Here's Chapter 2 of "Killer Spirit"! That's the only title I can think of right now, but it might change, just to let you know. **

**In this chapter, the Spencers get a case! Yes, that applies to all of them, as Lacey learns. **

**We also have a little bit of Shawn vs. Lassiter about the whole "psychic" thing. I am still debating about making Lacey "psychic" AKA have the same detective skills as Shawn. If I do decide to make her "psychic," those skills will come in near the end of the story and her "visions" won't be as wacky as Shawn's. I mean, Lacey's both Shawn and Juliet's daughter, so she is a bit more rational than Shawn.**

**Note: This chapter includes some material from my ideas for the two prequels I mentioned earlier. I will write them after this story is done. The prequels are essentially the backstory on my version of Shules. In my version, Shawn tells Juliet that he's not psychic. I don't know if Shawn would ever do that, but in this world, he does.**

**Note 2: I made up the camp in this story. It does not exist – at least to my knowledge it doesn't.**

**Spoilers: Once again, spoilers for the general series. There are also some spoilers for the prequels.**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't matter how hard I try, but I do not own Psych. I only own Lacey and the other OCs. I tried buying Psych, but apparently they don't take pineapples as a form of currency.**

**A New Case**

_A door slammed down the hall, and I heard some incomprehensible mutterings as footsteps marched angrily down the hall toward my mom's desk. "Spencer!" a gruff male voice shouted as the footsteps came closer._

_"Yes?" the three of us replied in unison, looking up at our visitor. _

_He paused, realizing he hadn't specified which one of us he was referring to._

_Yeah, that's right – the three of us. I'm Lacey Spencer, daughter of "psychic" Shawn Spencer and Detective Juliet O'Hara Spencer. Our visitor was Head Detective Lassiter, and right behind him was Chief Vick, a large case folder in her arms._

"Hey, Lassie!" Dad and I cried just as my mom greeted Lassiter with a simple, "Carlton." The three of us then turned to Chief Vick and said, "Chief" while nodding in unison.

"So, what brings you here to us on this fine Santa Barbara day?" my dad asked casually, leaning back in his chair. "Is Lassie here finally going to admit that he's believed in my extraordinary talents all along?"

I smothered a bout of giggles while Lassiter snapped, "In your dreams, Spencer."

Both my mom and I had to hold back hysterical laughter as my dad said, "Actually, my visions will occasionally come to me as dreams, and they tell me that you will eventually admit that you believe me." He then raised his right hand to his head in his signature "I'm getting something" motion and cried, "Yes, yes, the spirits are telling me that you will admit it… soon." He lowered his hand. "They are unable to make it more specific, though they say that it will be soon."

Lassiter rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth while I continued my internal laughter. You see, my dad has a really great memory and is able to notice really small details, thanks to the training Grandpa Henry put him through when he was a kid. As he got older, he started phoning in tips to the SBPD about the crimes he saw being covered on TV by simply observing the crime scene on the TV screen. However, one day he was called down to the station because the information from his tips could only have come from someone who knew about the crime – an accomplice. Knowing that simply telling Lassiter and the other cops that he had an eye for obscure details wouldn't do him any good, my dad blurted out that he was a psychic. And that's where all the craziness began.

After claiming that he was a psychic, my dad started a psychic detective agency known as "Psych" with Gus Guster, his best friend and my godfather. Uncle Gus – as I call him – was a pharmaceutical sales rep at the time, and often complained about being taken away from his real job to solve cases, but was okay with it once they solved the case and got a paycheck. After solving the case that had the police stumped, Chief Vick essentially employed my dad and Uncle Gus for help on cases. And that was how my dad became known as Shawn Spencer, head psychic for the SBPD.

The story between my mom and my dad essentially started when my mom first moved from Miami to Santa Barbara. She replaced Lassiter's old partner, and my dad was immediately interested in her. They were both attracted to each other throughout the years, until one day, my mom admitted that she liked my dad and asked him out to dinner. My dad unfortunately had to turn her down, for he was on a date at the time with his new girlfriend. Things were a little awkward for a while, until they finally went on a date a few years later. It was then that my dad finally admitted that he wasn't psychic. My mom was heartbroken, and they distanced themselves for a few months. Eventually, my mom forgave my dad, and the rest is history.

I was jolted out of my reverie when Chief Vick said, "Actually, we're here because we need your help on a new case."

"Whose help? Who are you referring to?" my parents asked in unison.

The chief smiled and said, "All of three of you. You all need to help us."

I was confused as to why I was needed, but Chief Vick opened the folder before I could say anything. She pulled out some papers, along with pictures of a camp and four teenage girls. Curious, I picked up one of the pictures just as the chief began.

"There have been some deaths at Camp Greenfield in San Diego," she informed us, only to be interrupted by my mom asking, "Camp Greenfield? The summer football camp?"

Chief Vick passed my dad the photo of the camp as she said, "Football _and _cheerleading. So far, only four deaths have been confirmed and the bodies have been moved into the autopsy room." She paused to spread out the photos of the girls and pointed to them as she named them. "Callie and Cammie Burnes, 18 years old," she said as she pointed to two blonde girls in matching purple and white cheerleading outfits. They appeared to be twins. Chief Vick moved on to the photo of a Hispanic girl with long reddish-brown hair in a green and white cheerleading outfit and said, "Isabelle Aguilera, 16 years old." She then tapped the photo of the pale girl with dark hair in a black cheerleading outfit with a white trim that I was holding and said, "Adrienne Marshall, 17 years old." My hand shaking, I set the photo of Adrienne back down on the desk.

The chief's voice cracked slightly as she announced, "We have reason to believe that this is murder. We just need to figure out why these girls were killed."

My mom was the first to speak up. "So, you're telling us this because you want me on the case?"

Chief Vick nodded, while Lassiter took over. "_Detective _Spencer," he began; emphasizing the "Detective" part to indicate which Spencer he was talking to. "You will be the head detective on this case." He announced this rather reluctantly, so I assumed that he was the one Chief Vick was arguing with about the case in her office. "Spencer," Lassiter began as he turned to Dad, but stopped speaking and just glared at him. I knew it was going to be something about the whole "psychic" thing, and my hypothesis was proven correct when Chief Vick took over and said, "Mr. Spencer, we'll need your abilities to get readings on the bodies and help find the killer." My dad merely nodded, but did his "I'm getting something" motion again and looked smugly at Lassiter. I could have sworn that I saw steam burst out of the head detective's ears.

"Lacey," Chief Vick began, snapping me back to attention. "You will also have a part on this case."

"Um, pardon me, Chief, but I don't understand. How can I be of use if I'm neither psychic nor on the force?" I asked nervously.

Chief Vick smiled and placed a plastic grocery bag in front of me. I pushed away the plastic handles and pulled out a piece of turquoise and white fabric. When I held it up, I realized it was a cheerleading uniform.

My stomach sank as I understood and saw the chief pull out two more bags of clothes. I immediately began praying that this was all a bad dream even as the chief said, "Miss Spencer, you, Miss Guster, and Mr. McNab will be going undercover. Tomorrow morning, you and your friends will be Camp Greenfield's newest campers for football and cheerleading."

**And there's Lacey's part in the case – going undercover as a cheerleader. Fun.**

**I don't know when I'll be able to post again (I really need to update my Bones story, but I wrote this because I had writer's block), so PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoy!**

**Shules forever!**

**AQotL**


	3. Meeting at Psych

**Hey Fanfiction readers!**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I just don't have as much time to write as I did earlier this summer, so updates will be very sporadic. This chapter is pretty long, so it should hold you over until the next update.**

**This chapter is mainly about the Lacey/Bex friendship dynamic. It's essentially like Shawn and Gus's (since they are their daughters), but Bex is the crazy one. Like normal teenage girls, they consult each other about boy troubles and fashion, and both of these are applied in this chapter as Bex helps Lacey find a better outfit to wear to their meeting at Psych since Shane is going to be there. **

**Note: I decided to make up Gus's wife. In this series, Gus's wife is named Natasha. She briefly shows up in this chapter.**

**Note 2: I use a few stereotypes for football players and cheerleaders in this story. I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANY READERS WHO TAKE PART IN THESE SPORTS. I just used these stereotypes because the main characters don't exactly see eye to eye with cheerleaders (especially Bex) and football players, but they will get along with them better by the end of the story. Again, I am only using these stereotypes for this story and not to offend anyone. **

**Spoilers: I don't think there are any spoilers in this chapter, besides the ones for the show in general. There will be at least one in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych, however unfortunate it may be.**

**Meeting at Psych**

_"Lacey," Chief Vick began, snapping me back to attention. "You will also have a part on this case."_

_"Um, pardon me, Chief, but I don't understand. How can I be of use if I'm neither psychic nor on the force?" I asked nervously._

_Chief Vick smiled and placed a plastic grocery bag in front of me. I pushed away the plastic handles and pulled out a piece of turquoise and white fabric. When I held it up, I realized it was a cheerleading uniform._

_My stomach sank as I understood and saw the chief pull out two more bags of clothes. I immediately began praying that this was all a bad dream even as the chief said, "Miss Spencer, you, Miss Guster, and Mr. McNab will be going undercover. Tomorrow morning, you and your friends will be Camp Greenfield's newest campers for football and cheerleading." _

"But… but…" I stammered, but Chief Vick wouldn't let me speak. "Miss Spencer, we really need your help on this case. Innocent girls are being killed, and we need to find out why. We assume this is an inside job, so we need you and your friends to get close to the other campers and see if any of them had something against these four girls." I was about to speak, but the chief cut me off again. "Lacey, please. We really need your help. We don't want to have any more innocent girls dying." Her voice cracked a little bit, which caused me to somewhat reluctantly sigh, "Fine, I'll help." It's not like I didn't want to find out who killed these girls, but me, a cheerleader? Pigs must have been flying!

Chief Vick nodded at my answer and handed me the other two bags. "Do you think you can inform your friends of this case before tomorrow?"

I snorted a little bit. "Oh, yeah." I turned to my dad, and we both said, "Meet back at Psych in forty-five minutes." My mom rolled her eyes as my dad and I fist-bumped, then I turned and ran out of the station.

As I burst through the doors and into the parking lot, I yanked out my iPhone and clicked on Shane's cell number. It rang once before he picked up with a, "Hey, Lace, what's up?"

"Mandatory meeting at Psych, forty-five minutes. Be there, or I will rip your head off when I see you next," I threatened. As I reached my blue Mini Cooper, I said, "I'm going to pick up Bex. She's probably still sleeping."

Shane laughed on the other end, making me blush for a few seconds. "Yep, Rebecca Guster, one of the few people who can sleep 'til noon and still be tired. See ya in forty-five."

"Bye," I giggled stupidly before hanging up and smacking my forehead against the steering wheel. _Why, why, WHY do I do that?_ _Shane is just a friend, and could never be more! _I shouted in my head. I shook my head and started the engine as I tried to get myself focused again. _Pull yourself together, Lacey! You have a case! Isn't that what you've always wanted? _The truth is, I saw what my parents did for a living ever since I was a little girl and desperately wanted to do the same. I wanted to solve mysteries and catch bad guys. And yet I almost backed out when I finally got a case. I was so angry with myself that I had to fight the urge to whack my head against the steering wheel again as I merged onto the freeway.

I continued this mental soliloquy until I pulled into the driveway of the Guster home. I yanked my key out of the ignition, then grabbed another key on the same lanyard and unlocked the front door. Since Uncle Gus is my godfather, he gave me a key to the house just in case I needed anything. It came in handy on days like these when I needed to wake up Bex.

Just as I put my key in the lock, my aunt Natasha opened the door the rest of the way. "Hey, Lacey," she greeted me. "Gus just left a few minutes ago. He said something about a meeting at…"

"Psych," I finished. "There's a new case. That's kind of why I need Bex."

"Oh," she nodded. "Bex is…"

"Upstairs, sleeping," I finished again, before climbing up the stairs and heading for Bex's room.

I threw the poster-covered door open, shouting, "Bex! Time to get up!"

I saw the mound of blankets that concealed my best friend shift a little bit as she covered her head with her pillow and groaned, "No. Go away."

"Rebecca Tamara Guster! Get up now, or I will use force to get you out of that bed!" I threatened.

"Lacey Veronica Spencer," Bex shouted, using my full name, "Try me."

"You asked for it!" I shouted before I picked up her pineapple-shaped pillow and began whacking her with it. "BEX! GET. UP. NOW!" I growled, saying each word in sync with every whack. "We have a meeting at Psych in half an hour. We have a case!"

A head full of messy dark hair popped up out of the mound of blankets with that statement. "A case?" Bex asked excitedly. "A real case? As in one that we actually get to help with?"

"Yes, a case. And it's our case. We play a big part in it," I informed her, groaning internally. I was still picturing myself in a cheerleading outfit, and it was not pretty.

Bex squealed as loud as car tires screeching to a sudden stop, forcing me to cover my ears in pain. Tossing the covers aside, she bounded out of bed and ran over to her closet. As she got ready, I removed a headband from my messenger bag and pushed my hair back. I then moved onto fixing my tank top again, tugging on it nervously as I examined the rest of my outfit. I spun to do a full inspection, but stopped halfway when I saw Bex looking at me. She was fully dressed in track shorts and a lime green tank top that said, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – I'm No Exception," and smirked as she surveyed me up and down. She raised her eyebrows as she folded her arms across her chest and said, "Shane's going to be there too, isn't he?" I felt my cheeks start to burn, and Bex smirked again. Suddenly, she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the closet, muttering to herself.

"No, no, no, this looks horrible," she cried, and I was immediately offended when I realized that she was talking about my outfit. She began yanking outfits out of her closet madly, but stopped when she saw my face.

"What?" she asked innocently.

I glared at her. "What's wrong with this outfit? It's perfectly clean, it's comfortable…"

Bex interrupted me with, "You wear it all the time. We need to find something that makes Shane's head turn the minute you walk in the door."

I flushed again, then balled my fists as I forced the words, "Shane is just a friend," out of my mouth.

Bex raised an eyebrow and cocked a hip as she said, "You've been saying that ever since we were in middle school. Lacey, he's not just a friend to you. Don't try to deny it."

I rolled my eyes before I slumped my shoulders in defeat. Bex had me. She's had that effect on me ever since we were kids, so no wonder we're best friends.

She smirked devilishly before turning back to the closet. Pulling clothes off their hangers, she asked, "Would it kill you to wear something girlier on a normal day?"

I stuck my tongue out at her before I winced, the image of Cheerleader Lacey burning in my mind again.

After a few minutes of searching, Bex finally pulled out a possible outfit. One look and I pulled away in disgust. The outfit she held up consisted of a sequined tank top, high heels, and a super short skirt. After I got over the initial shock, I looked from the shoes to Bex's feet in confusion. Bex had teeny size 6 feet. The heels looked like giants compared to her feet. My stomach sinking, I yanked one of the pumps out of Bex's grasp and checked the size. They were size 10, and I smacked the heel against my forehead when I realized who wore the exact same size – me. I continued to feel queasy as I checked the sizes on the shirt and skirt. They were also in my size.

I dropped the high heel and glared at Bex. "When and why did you get this ridiculous outfit?"

Bex held up her hands in defense. "Hey, hey, it was a sale, and they had this stuff in your size! I couldn't pass it up."

I narrowed my eyes at my best friend, still unconvinced. Without saying anything, I began checking the sizes on the other clothes in her closet. In the end, the right half of Bex's closet was full of outfits and shoes in my size. I recognized a few of the outfits from past shopping trips that I had disapproved of, yet Bex bought them anyway.

My best friend sighed and explained once she saw my face. "Okay, okay, I bought this stuff so I could be prepared for any time that you wanted to be girly. I thought now would be the perfect time for a girly outfit."

I nodded and murmured, "Perhaps you're right." Bex grinned, but her smile fell when I said, "I get to pick out the outfit."

She heaved a frustrated sigh before letting me pick an outfit. After a minute of searching, I pulled out a flowing light pink tank top, a jean skirt, and silver sandals. Bex sighed again at my choice before she said, "Fine. You look great, Lace."

I gave a shy smile before checking my watch. My eyes bugged as I saw what time it was – we only had ten minutes to get to Psych. I yelped, and Bex and I grabbed our bags. As we were running out the door, she called, "You know, I have some makeup that would match that outfit perfectly…"

"NO!" I screamed as I yanked the car door open and shoved my key in the ignition. I tried to delete Bex's last statement from my mind, but it was too late – Cheerleader Lacey was back, wearing eyeliner and shaking her pink pompoms in my face. I groaned and once again slammed my forehead against the steering wheel. It was going to be a long day.

**PSYCHPSYCHSHAWNJULIETSHULESLACEYSPENCERKILLERSPIRIT**

We pulled into the Psych parking lot exactly forty-five minutes after my dad and I agreed to meet there. I bolted out of the Mini Cooper and burst through the office door, Bex right on my heels. The door slammed against the wall, causing Uncle Gus to jump a foot into the air in the next room. Panting, Bex and I entered the main office of Psych, where my dad, Uncle Gus, and Shane were waiting for us. Upon seeing Shane, I blushed a little bit and paused to fix my skirt. As I pushed my hair behind my ears, Bex got impatient and hissed, "Come on, Hopeless Romantic," in my ear before shoving me forward. I cried out as I stumbled in my sandals before crashing into – you guessed it – Shane.

"Whoa, hey, you okay Lacey?" Shane asked as he helped me stand upright. Before I answered him, I shot a death glare at Bex, who was whistling "Mamma Mia" as she strode innocently into the room. I then turned back to Shane and motioned to Bex as an explanation. He nodded, understanding.

"Come on, lovebirds, we have a case to work on!" Bex shouted obnoxiously, causing Shane and me to flush scarlet and take a few steps back from each other. Shoving the previous moment out of my mind, I pulled the bags containing our uniforms out of my purse and tossed them to Bex and Shane. I smirked at their faces as they saw what was inside, but then groaned internally when I realized that I had a bag of my own in my hand.

"Lacey Spencer, what kind of sick joke is this?" Bex growled, holding up her lime green and white cheerleading skirt. Shane looked at me and said, "Ditto," as he held up his red football jersey.

I sighed. "It's not a joke. This is our case. We have to go undercover to solve the murders of several cheerleaders – and prevent more from happening." At that, I picked up our copies of the case file and handed the papers to Bex and Shane.

After a few minutes, Shane looked up at me, confused. "Wait, why am I here? Cheerleaders were killed, not football guys."

"Yeah, well, there's a possibility that some football players may be killed later on – or they might even be the killers," I pointed out. "We need you to get close to the football guys and see if any are potential killers."

Shane cringed as he looked down at his not-so-buff body and whistled in a "This is not going to go over well" way. I winced myself when I realized that Shane was not exactly a hard-core athlete, and he would be head-first in a trash can if he tried to hang out with the football guys.

"So, let me guess, you and I need to get close to the other cheerleaders to see if _they _could be potential killers?" Bex asked before saying – in a high-pitched, nasally voice – "Oh my God, we need to become their, like, BFFs!" She batted her eyelashes sarcastically before rolling her eyes and shooting me an annoyed "Are you kidding me?" glare.

I smothered a laugh as Bex continued staring at me. You see, Bex sort of has a vendetta against cheerleaders (or, as she calls them, "Barbie Dolls of Doom")  
due to the event known as "The Homecoming Dance Debacle of Freshman Year," during which Bex and the head cheerleader got into a fight. Bex had accidentally spilled punch on the cheerleader's dress, which sparked a full-blown brawl that left Bex with a black eye and the cheerleader with a broken nose. As Shane and I gaped in horror as Bex was dragged away by a teacher, we heard her mutter, "Dang, that girl can throw a punch!" Ever since then, she wanted vengeance for the aforementioned skirmish, and the new case was a potential opportunity for revenge.

As that last thought popped up in my mind, I panicked and shouted, "No, Bex, you are not allowed to take down any cheerleaders at this camp! I don't care if some of them are the most spiteful beings on Earth – YOU MAY NOT FIGHT A CHEERLEADER!" After I stopped screaming, I stared Bex down, waiting for her reaction. Her devilish smirk fell and her shoulders slumped, defeated. She sighed loudly and said, "Fine. But, I swear, if I hear one 'OMG,' I am out of there."

I grinned in triumph before asking, "Everyone understand the case basics?"

My friends paused before reluctantly nodding.

"Great. Let's start planning!" I cried.

Before we could all get settled and begin planning, a voice called, "Phase One: Basic Cheerleading Moves." I groaned aloud as my mom came into the main office looking like an aerobics instructor and carrying a giant boombox. I buried my face in my hands at the sight. It was _so_ not my day.

**Hmm… what's Juliet doing? This is supposed to be a reference to a season 2 episode which will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Sorry if the ending of the chapter was a little awkward. I'm finishing this sort of late at night, so I sort of have writer's block. **

**Again, I do not mean to offend anyone with these stereotypes. I do not support stereotypes, and only put these in here because the characters don't see eye to eye with cheerleaders and football players. **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I would like at least five new reviews before the next chapter! A virtual pineapple to those who review!**

**Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**Shules forever!**

**AQotL**


	4. Aliases and Pom Poms

**Hey Fanfiction readers!**

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy. Unfortunately, my life is going to get even busier, so updates will be very sporadic from now on. This is probably going to be the last update of summer 2009 for "Killer Spirit," unless I can crank out another chapter over the weekend, but I highly doubt that. I need to work on my Bones story next, and that's going to take a while. **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 4! This chapter is all about Lacey, Bex, and Shane's plans for going undercover. However, there are a couple funny little things in there, including a Gus vs. Shawn moment (which is even funnier since they're in their fifties), an argument between Lacey and Bex about aliases, and Bex teasing Lacey about her crush on Shane while trying to play matchmaker.**

**Oh, and here's a couple things that may help you understand Lacey's world: 1) Pineapples are most definitely present. From the pineapple pillows that Lacey and Bex have, to Lacey crying, "What the pineapple?!"; to Lacey and Bex fist-bumping and saying, "Pineapple." Actually, I don't even know if Lacey likes to eat pineapples (I don't – I know, shame on me for being a Psych lover who doesn't like pineapples! – so I don't know if I'd be able to write as a character who likes pineapples)! She probably will, just because she's Shawn's daughter and I'd hate to disappoint you guys. 2) Bex constantly teases Lacey about liking Shane, and will play matchmaker to try to make "Shacey" official (yeah, that's right – Shacey. It's my really stupid couple name for Shane and Lacey). **

**Note: I made up the school mentioned in this chapter. I used it for my Bones story (which I may do a small character crossover with this story by having my OC, Scout, help out the SBPD), so I thought it would be funny to use it in this chapter. It does not exist, at least to my knowledge.**

**Note 2: I briefly bring up two '80s movies in here: "Adventures in Babysitting" and "The Princess Bride." I do not own those. Also, I use a nickname based off of the joke list of lackeys from the radio show, "Car Talk." Yeah, I know, it's really sad that I listen to NPR, but I find two of the NPR radio shows humorous. **

**Spoilers: There are actually spoilers in this chap! There are some brief mentions of things from the season 1 episode "Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast" and the season 2 episode "American Duos" (which was referenced to at the end of the last chapter when Juliet comes in wearing sweats). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my OCs and this plot, which was inspired by the Psych episodes "Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast" and "Tuesday the 17****th****" both of which do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.**

**Aliases and Pom Poms **

_I grinned in triumph before asking, "Everyone understand the case basics?"_

_My friends paused before reluctantly nodding._

_"Great. Let's start planning!" I cried. _

_Before we could all get settled and begin planning, a voice called, "Phase One: Basic Cheerleading Moves." I groaned aloud as my mom came into the main office looking like an aerobics instructor and carrying a giant boombox. I buried my face in my hands at the sight. It was _so_ not my day. _

All of us – including my dad and Uncle Gus – gaped at my mom's pink sweats and headband that looked like they were straight from the '80s. Knowing my parents, the outfit probably was.

"What the pineapple, Mom!" I cried, just as my dad said, "Jules, I thought you threw that away after that 'American Duos' case!" He paused after saying this, apparently reminiscing on the aforementioned case. Uncle Gus shuddered as he thought back and nudged my dad out of his reverie to remind him of our current case.

"Oh, right," my dad said as he snapped back to attention. Turning to my mom, he said, "Sorry, Jules, but I think your awesome and funky cheerleading moves will have to wait until we go over the rest of the case file." I could have sworn my mom looked a little bit disappointed at my dad's statement, but she nodded anyway.

"Great," Dad said as he sat on top of the desk behind him, which just happened to be Uncle Gus's. Upon seeing Dad's sudden movement, Uncle Gus narrowed his eyes in annoyance and tried to shove him off of the desk. Unfazed, my dad picked up the Crunch bar on Uncle Gus's desk and took a bite out of it before handing each of us a manila folder. Noticing my dad eating the chocolate bar increased Uncle Gus's annoyance and he pushed even harder. Dad continued munching away casually before looking down at his friend and asking, "Gus, what are you doing?" as if Uncle Gus had just started pushing him.

Glaring up at him, Uncle Gus grunted, "Shawn, get off my desk!"

"Oh, it seems like Gus is a little bit territorial today," my dad joked in his infamous way before sliding back off the desk. Once his feet hit the floor, Uncle Gus snatched the chocolate bar away and snapped, "Sit on your own desk," before biting off of the other end of the Crunch bar.

I heard smothered laughter behind me, and I turned to see Shane and Bex bowing their heads in an attempt to hide their smirks. I bit my lip to keep from releasing my internal giggles before glancing at my mom on the other side of the room. She rolled her eyes at my dad and Uncle Gus, but I could tell that she was holding back laughter too. Laughter is a common side effect of watching Dad and Uncle Gus interact with each other, since they act so immaturely – even though they're both in their fifties.

Once my dad finally got settled on top of his own desk, I heard Bex and Shane clear their throats in unison before opening their folders. I lifted the flap on my own folder and gaped at the contents before crying, "Dad!" I slipped the first sheet of paper out of the folder and held it up to him. The paper contained the information for my undercover identity, including the alias chosen by – of course – my dad.

" 'Chris Parker'? Seriously?" I groaned. "Dad, that's from 'Adventures in Babysitting'!" I then grabbed Shane and Bex's papers, only let out a frustrated scream and toss the papers in the air. "Dad, these names are all from '80s movies! Why can't we just pick our own aliases?"

My dad was about to say no, but my mom gave him a stern look and placed her hand on her hip, right above her gun. Dad heaved a deep, dramatic sigh before saying, "Fine."

"Yeah!" Shane and I shouted in unison, pumping our fists in the air. I spun to fist-bump him, but stumbled in my sandals. Once again, Shane caught me in his arms and held me for a second. Unfortunately, that was enough time for Bex to say, "I think you two should go with 'Wesley' and 'Buttercup'. They fit you perfectly."

I flushed scarlet again before pulling away from Shane awkwardly. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at a still-smirking Bex before snapping, "Yeah, well, maybe you should be 'Sasha Payne Indy Rear'. Now, _that_ fits you."

Bex's mischievous grin fell at that. Crossing her arms across her chest in a pouting way and cocking a hip, she shouted, "I changed my mind. You should be…"

Shane stepped nervously in between us, holding his arms out to stop us from going at each other. "Whoa, whoa, time out. You guys have no reason to get into a fight. Come on, just calm down." He looked expectantly at both of us, causing Bex and me to heave deep sighs. Shane looked at each of us cautiously before lowering his arms and stepping back.

After Shane backed off, Bex and I looked up at each other sheepishly. After a moment of staring at my sandals, I finally spoke up – "You know, that was kind of pointless."

Bex nodded. "Yeah. I think I overreacted a little bit. I'm sorry."

I waved her comment away. "Eh, it's no big deal. It's that fire zodiac sign in you," I said, using my common excuse for Bex's fiery personality. Holding out my fist, I asked, "Pineapple?"

Bex paused to consider her decision before she grinned and said, "Pineapple," as she fist-bumped me. It was our way of saying that things were okay between us.

Both of us in a better mood, we took a seat on the couch in the middle of the office to continue planning. Shane followed, sitting on the right end of the couch. He draped his arms over the back of the couch and leaned back before speaking to us again. "So, you guys are okay with each other now?"

Bex and I groaned in unison before replying with a dull, "Yes, Shane."

"Good," he murmured before closing his eyes to relax, even though he knew there was a case to work on. A few moments later, his head popped up again to ask another question. "Bex, why'd you call us 'Wesley' and 'Buttercup'? Aren't those the main characters in 'The Princess Bride'?"

As much as I love Shane (in this case, as a friend), sometimes he can be a little clueless, to say the least. It's normally pretty annoying, but with Bex teasing us about being in love, I can't help but pray that he won't pick up on her comments. This time, however, I was not pleased with Shane bringing up the topic that started the almost-fight between Bex and me. Apparently Bex was too, for we both gave tired, exasperated groans of, "Shane, shut up."

Shane looked at us, confused, before backing off. There was a moment of silence before I sighed and said, "Let's just figure out our aliases and cover stories. We have a lot of planning to do before we leave for Camp Greenfield tomorrow morning."

**PSYCHPSYCHSHULESSHAWNJULIETSHACEYSHANELACEYPSYCHIC**

After two long hours of choosing names and thinking of backstories, we were finally finished – Shane, Bex, and I each had our own alias and cover story. Thankfully, my dad wasn't allowed to offer any of his own crazy nicknames.

It took a long time to decide on the names that suited us, but in the end, Shane settled with "Zach Casey" and Bex chose "Morgan Vincent." I had a few names that I liked, but eventually went with "Samantha Matthews." I figured the name was simple enough, unlike "Mary-Lou Baumgartner," an alias my mom once used when going undercover at a sorority house.

Our cover stories were much harder. Since it would be obvious that the three of us knew each other, we needed to make sure our stories matched up.

Our basic story was as follows: the three of us attended Jefferson High School in Washington, D.C. (we decided that we would be from out-of-state, just in case there was a fellow camper who actually attended the school we claimed to be from). Bex and I – or should I say, Morgan and Sam – have been friends since elementary school, and met Shane (AKA Zach) in middle school. He became our friend when I (as Sam) asked him to tutor me in history (I decided to dumb myself down a little bit – okay, a lot – for the cover to avoid suspicion). While devising this cover story, I wanted to keep the relationship between "Sam" and "Zach" to "just friends," but – of course – Bex wouldn't have it.

"You two have to be dating," she stated simply, folding her arms across her chest with a wicked grin on her face. Both Shane and I blushed at this comment, but Shane's face merely turned a light pink. I, however, flushed bright red, and if I had been standing on the street at the time, people could have easily mistaken me for a stop sign.

"Bex, I'm not so sure about this idea…" I began, my stomach doing so many back-flips that I half-expected to hear my small intestine shout, "Go! Fight! Win!" _Stupid nerves._

Bex cut me off. "Look, it would help solidify our cover. We're going to need to converse with each other a lot about the case. People are going to get suspicious if you keep on going over to Shane to talk when you're supposedly 'just friends'." She made sarcastic air-quotes around the last part. When I didn't show any reaction to her last statement, Bex moved next to Shane and draped her arm over his shoulder. He blushed awkwardly at the movement, while Bex cocked a hip and said, "Well, if you don't want to do it, I guess I'll have to fill your spot as 'Zach's' girlfrie…"

"FINE!" I snapped, cutting her off. I stood up, and Bex moved out of the way so I could take her spot next to Shane. Crossing my arms across my chest and glaring darkly at Bex, I growled, "We'll be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Great," Bex chirped as she bent down to write our new idea down on our plan sheet. Despite her dark-chocolate waves falling in her face, I could still see her smug expression. I was going to kill that little weasel after the case was finished, if not before.

We continued on with planning the cover stories after we made the decision to make "Sam" and "Zach" a couple. We didn't have much more to plan for the general backstory besides the facts that the three of us were seniors (the one thing that wasn't a lie), Morgan and Sam were on the varsity cheerleading squad (I prayed my mom's cheerleading moves would support this claim), and Zach was quarterback for the varsity football team (Shane looked like a deer caught in headlights at this decision, but I knew he would be able to take the challenge). Since the three of us have lived in Santa Barbara since birth and obviously know a lot about it, we decided that "Sam" would have relatives in Santa Barbara that she, "Morgan," and "Zach" go to visit every summer, just in case one of us slipped up.

After we finished planning the main cover story, we set off to work on our individual cover stories – you know, things like favorite colors, hobbies, family, etc. Every few moments, Shane and I would have to smother laughter, for Bex would shriek – in the nasally voice that we had dubbed "The Nose-Job Barbie" – stuff like, "OMG! My fave things to do are, like, cheerleading, getting mani-pedis, and flirting with hot guys with IQs that are barely higher than mine!"

In the end, we each created a persona that was essentially our polar opposite. I was fairly certain that if Bex were stuck in a locked room with her alter ego, she'd take her out.

Thoroughly satisfied with our creations, Bex and I stood up and turned around – only to be confronted by my mom holding two pairs of hot pink pompoms. We both groaned loudly once we realized that before we could go undercover at a cheerleading camp, we actually had to learn how to do back-flips and other cheerleader things. Looking back at Shane – who was petrified by the thought of playing with burly football players that could easily flatten him – I realized that we all had to suffer on this case and reluctantly picked up one of the pairs of pompoms before joining my mom and Bex for some Cheerleading 101.

**Heehee. I loved this chap.**

"**The Nose-Job Barbie." I love that name. Bex will speak in that voice a lot. **

**Bex is already trying to play matchmaker for "Shacey!" Fun!**

**I had a reason for choosing the aliases used in this chapter, and the names came from two different sources: the TV shows ****Bones**** and ****Chuck****. Here are the names and where they're from:**

**Zach Casey (Shane): "Zach" from ****Bones****, named after Zack Addy; "Casey" from ****Chuck****, named after John Casey.**

**Morgan Vincent (Bex): "Morgan" from ****Chuck****, named after Morgan Grimes; "Vincent" from ****Bones****, named after Vincent Nigel-Murray.**

**I just made up Lacey's alias because I could see her as a Sam. **

**Did anyone notice that moment between Shawn and Jules where Jules glares at him and puts her hand right above her gun? I love doing that movement in my fics with characters of authority who carry guns (like Booth from ****Bones**** and Jules).**

**Well, I don't know when I'll update again, so PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting reviews. They make my day! I may even give you a little sneak peek to an idea I have for the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Shules forever!**

**AQotL**


End file.
